This invention relates generally to interconnection of plastic pipe ends used in water pressure lines; more specifically, it concerns the coupling together of such plastic pipe ends.
Experience with PVC or other plastic pipe used for water pressure lines indicates that problems exist as regards holding water under high pressure. For example, when pipes are cemented together using plastic pipe adhesive, a waiting period of at least 24 hours is required before hydraulic pressure can be re-applied. Further, it is found that when pipe corners or angles are to be formed, a so-called "kicker" block of concrete is required, and is typically poured around the corner in order to keep the connection from slipping. Also, pipe elbows, as for example 90.degree. elbows, can blow off under pressure.